A Witchy Mistake:History rewrite
by HarleyquinVamp
Summary: After a mishap spell sending everyone back in time and somewhat writing...Sunnydale will never be the same... No slayer...darkened school halls...unknown powers...what will it take to revers this spell...is it reversable...only time can tell
1. Moiving Time

Brief History of how this story came to be:  
  
After the Hellmouth was destroyed in Sunnydale, the slayers left the cratered pit in the ground for new ventures. Soon after Angel Investigations released Spike from the amulet and the "unknown" made him corporeal, some unknowing witch cast a spell. Sending time whirl winding back to before Buffy found out she was the slayer and had any knowledge of Spike or Angel or even Willow and Xander.  
  
!!Note I am speed time a bit to how things happen or how ppl met and where they are!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Mom I am going to school now," a young and peppy blonde said as she ran towards the door," There is a game after school so I will be home later on."  
  
"Alright Buffy, just be careful," Joyce Summers said as she walked out of the kitchen and saw her daughters ponytail disappear through the door.  
  
Joyce turned back into the kitchen and stared at the pile of bills lying on the table. She walked slowly over to them and sank down into a kitchen chair. She had not yet told her daughter that she could no longer afford to live in L.A. She hadn't told her she had lost her job and that the only place she could find one was some small town called Sunnydale. She was going to wait until the semester was over, but with bills pilling up she couldn't. She would have to tell her daughter tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hi Trish," Buffy yelled across the halls as she ran over to dark haired girl dress in the same cheerleading uniform as her.  
  
"Hey, Buff," she replied smiling, "You ready for tonight. The BIG GAME!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I am ready to do that aerial Russian now," Buffy smiled and kicked her leg up into the air.  
  
" Keep dreaming Buff," Trish laughed and walked away.  
  
Buffy stood there with her hands on her hips and watched her friend walk away. She shook her head and turned to walk down the hall. She hadn't gotten very far when her name was called over the loudspeaker.  
  
"BUFFY SUMMERS YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL"  
  
Buffy jumped and headed to the office. She walked over to the phone with the receiver lying down next to it. She picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello….Oh, Hi Mom,….WHAT!!…When…I can't…the game…Mom…" Buffy slammed the receiver down on the phone and busted out of the office in tears and headed to her locker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the house Joyce sat looking at the pile of bills crying to herself. She knew Buffy would resent her, but she also knew what was best for her and her daughter and they had to get out of L.A.. Joyce stood up and walked down into the basement were she had been hiding the boxes for the move. She grabbed one and headed upstairs. She walked threw the kitchen and to the living room. She rummaged threw a the top drawer of her desk and pulled out scissor and tape and put the box together and began to pack some items in the living room. 


	2. Welcome to SunnydaleNew School

Buffy frowned as the car drove past a sign that said Welcome to Sunnydale. She hadn't said a word to her mother the whole car ride. Joyce looked over at Buffy who had her head resting on the window.  
  
" You'll love it here Buffy, they have a very nice high school. I am sure you will make it on the squad in no time," Joyce said trying to lighten the mood but Buffy just leaned in further towards the window.   
  
Joyce looked back out to the road as the sun began to set. It became dark quick as she drove threw the town, hauling the U-Haul behind her. She looked over at Buffy. Is she asleep Joyce wondered as she turned her head back to the road. She slammed on her brakes as a motorcycle wheeled out in front of her. Buffy jerked forward and looked out the front and saw the motorcyclist wheel around. He had no helmet on and his blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the black of night. His eyes flashed as he moved his hand on the throttle and took off back towards the car. Buffy and Joyce both screamed , thinking he was going to hit them but were surprised when he speed passed the passenger side. Buffy turned her head quickly to watch him drive off. She smiled slightly, had a faint feeling of familiarity, and then turned back around. Joyce calmed herself down and continued driving until reached their new house.  
  
"Well here it is Buffy, Our new home," Joyce said as she cut off the engine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's alarm went off, signaling to her that it was time to go to her new school. She slowly pulled herself up out of bed and scooted her feet across the floor to the bathroom. She jumped back as the doorknob shocked her. She looked down at it like it was some new form of evil. But she pressed on extending her hand to it again, but this time not shock. She walked into the bathroom and stripped her bedclothes and walked into the shower. She cut it on expecting hot water but finding only cold. She let out a high-pitched scream and Joyce came running in.  
  
" Buffy are you ok?"   
  
Buffy poked her head out from behind the curtain. Her lips quivering.  
  
"No hot water, why isn't there hot water?"  
  
"It hasn't been cut on yet dear, I am sorry."  
  
Buffy like out another screech and yanked the shower curtain closed. Joyce turned slowly and closed the bathroom door. By the time Buffy had finished her icy shower her lips where blue. She stepped out on to the bathroom floor and looked around. No Towel.  
  
"Mom there is no towels!"  
  
"I don't think they have been unpacked yet dear."  
  
Buffy let out a deep breathe and picked up her bedclothes and made a mad dash for her bedroom. She slammed the door and leaned against it. She dropped her bedclothes into her hamper and made her way over to underwear drawer. She picked out a white matching set and put them on then walked over to her closet, hair dripping down her back made her continuously rub it. She tore threw the clothes in her closet to find what she wanted then darted around her room looking for her blow dryer, her hair was driving her mad. She plugged it in and let out a sigh of relief as her hair began to dry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy squinted as she looked at her new school from the sidewalk, her morning had gone awfully but she felt she made the best of it and she thought she look pretty good for having no hot water. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her knee-high boots accentuated her green eyes. She walked slowly up the concrete steps and threw the doors. A gust of wind hit her causing her yellow sundress to fly up behind her. She pushed it down and entered the halls. Some students looked at her oddly but Buffy kept her head up and walked to the principal's office. She knocked on the door and some mumbled something she took it as come in. Buffy popped her head in the door and a dark haired man sitting in the chair.  
  
"Principal Flootie, I am Buffy Summers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat in a little chair as the principal shuffled threw some files.  
  
" Ah ha, these are the two I am looking for, they well get you well acquainted with this school, Miss Summer," he said and hit is com button to get his secretary," Ms. Bell can you page for Ms. Rosenberg and Mr. Harris to come to my office."  
  
"Yes sir," his secretary responded in a thin voice.  
  
The next thing Buffy hears is…  
  
" WOULD WILLOW ROSENBERG AND ALEXANDER HARRIS PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE." 


	3. The New Scoobies

!!Note: Do to the rewrite of history some characters behaviors have changed!!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Willow jerked her head up from the back corner of the library. She looked up at the speaker and then looked back at Xander and licked her lips then lends back in and kissed him. He pulled her into him and backed her back up against the wall. Willow arched her back as Xander started to kiss down her neck. He pulled the collar of her shit down and began to kiss…  
  
WILLOW ROSENBERG AND ALEXANDER HARRIS PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and pushed Xander off of her and pulled her collar back up. Xander lowered his head and gave her puppy dog eyes and she put her hands on either side of his face and brought their faces together. She slid her tongue into his mouth as he slid his hands down her back. She pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"Lets go see what Floatie wants," she laughed at her miss saying his name and Xander joined in.  
  
"Why does he always have to ruin our fun?" Xander complained as Willow lead him out of the dark corner, "That damn, Mr. Floater!"  
  
Willow let out a small laugh as they walked past the librarian, one Mr. Rupert Giles. Willow and Xander bother narrowed their eyes as his followed them. Willow waved at him.  
  
"Later English," she said as Xander slide his hand onto her leather-covered ass.  
  
They walked out and into the dark halls and some of the students stared at them as they walked by Willow would just sneer at them and Xander would stare back. Everyone made sure to stay out of their way. They turned the corner down the "Preps" hall, still just as dark but full of football players and other jock….and the cheerleaders.  
  
"Hey Xander"  
  
"Good game Xander"  
  
"You saved us from humiliation yet again."  
  
Xander smirked letting their praises fill his ears. He was the captain of the football team and the only one not nailing a cheerleader, but its not like he hasn't had them all. They all fell before him, with legs wide open. He found that amusing and played as long as Willow agreed or joined. And the cheerleaders would never object because hell he was captain of the football team and around here he was the king. Xander and Willow passed down the hall and passed their latest "victory". Xander ran his hair through her brown locks and she turned and watched him walk away.  
  
" My house, 10 pm," he hollered back to her, " Be there Cordy, you might find yourself Willow's new puppy."  
  
Willow turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at Cordelia. Cordelia nodded her head.  
  
"I'll be there Xander, don't worry," Cordelia glared at Willow and Willow turned her head and laughed.  
  
Cordelia looked down, she wished so much to have Xander just for herself but Willow would never let him go. Cordelia shut her locker door and walked down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat in the office wondering what could be taking these two so long when the door opened. Buffy turned and saw a lovely pale red head clad in leather and a tall handsome equally pale man with his hand wrapped tightly around the girl's waist. Buffy looked them over and got this strange, uneasy vibe from them. The principal smiled at the site over them.  
  
" Ahh Ms Rosenberg, Mr. Harris…this is Ms. Summers…She just transferred her from L.A.," turning to Buffy, "Which I imagine was a dangerous environment."  
  
Buffy noticed that both the people that walked in the room were holding in laughter.  
  
" Mr. Harris, Ms Rosenberg…I am intrusting her to you. Make her feel welcome here," turning to Buffy, " They will be showing you around , teaching you the ropes."  
  
" Ok," Buffy mumbled.  
  
" Alright thanks Floater…well do," Xander said with a salute, " Come on Ms. Summmersss, this way."  
  
Buffy stood up and followed them out the door.   
  
"It Mr. Floo…," Flootie couldn't finish his sentence because Willow had pulled the door such with a slam.  
  
He sank back down in his car and a shadow moved behind him. He whirled around in his chair.  
  
" Whoo..who…are you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the hall the first block class bell rang and Xander turned to Buffy.  
  
" Let me see you classes…what's your name?"  
  
" Buffy…and you to I presume are Willow and Xander," Buffy answered him hand him her schedule.  
  
Willow leaned over Xander's shoulder to look down at the paper. Then looked up at Buffy.  
  
" Buffy...odd name...sounds like a puppy's name," Willow grinned and nibbled at Xander's neck.  
  
He moved his neck and let her do it and handed the paper back to Buffy.  
  
" You have the same first block as us. Its this way," Xander broke way from Willow's nibbling and she sneered and he rubbed the right side of her neck and calmed her down.  
  
Buffy just stared at them, feeling a little uncomfortable. She looked back down at her paper. First Block: English Room 6-13.  
  
" So who is the teacher?" Buffy asked looking at them.  
  
Willow shifted her head to look at her.  
  
" Mr. Williams," She said and pushed Xander's hand away.  
  
Buffy let out a deep breathe. She was worried that she wouldn't be welcomed and apparently her worry transcended her thoughts to her face. Xander looked her up and down.  
  
" Stick with us Buff, and no one will dare think about ridiculing you."  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes and didn't know whether or not the trust him but she believed him none the less. They turned the corner and stopped in front of the door. The plate read ROOM 6-13. 


	4. Puppy Power

!! Note: I forgot to add disclaimers to like the first three chapters but please put up with me, I am new at this. Fist fanfic, Oh and thanks to the one review I got. And to you I say…WOLF is hot!!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Xander turned the knob and opened the door. There were various kids standing about the room and a man with his back towards them at the front of the class. Willow smiled as she walked in the room and saw a short, red headed man sitting in the back with a dog collar on. Willow's eyes look eagerly at Xander and he nodded a go ahead. Willow sashayed over to the boy. Her was looking down scribbling something on a piece of paper. Willow ran her hand threw his hair and then down his back. The boy didn't look up.  
  
"Puppy," Willow pouted looking down, the boy continued to ignore her, "Puppy," she growled and grabbed the leash that was connected to his collar and pulled.  
  
The boy's head jerked up and he looked in to her icy eyes.  
  
"Good Puppy!"  
  
Xander shook his head and walked, Buffy followed him. He slapped the boy hard on the back and the boy jerked forward.  
  
" No Oz when are you going to learn…you do what Willow says when she says it?"  
  
Oz was about to talk but Willow jerked on the leash again, choking him. Buffy's eyes went wide and Willow looked at her.  
  
"You should really get a puppy, they are quite fun."  
  
" That quite alright, I don't think I am ready for a puppy."  
  
Buffy looked down at the Oz boy with pity in her eyes. Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Non-since you are with us now Buff. You NEED a puppy," Xander insisted and Buffy coward a bit under his demanding stare and then he flashed a seductive yet menacing smile," I don't think it will be hard to find you one, Lets have a look see."  
  
Xander began looking around the room and making faces as he surveyed the guys you Buffy. Willow helped look while stroking Oz's head. They had just about given up hope when a very down to earth boy came walking in followed but a brown haired man with a black hoody and pants on. Xander smiled.  
  
"Michael…Riley…come here."  
  
The two boys that had just walked in the door looked Xander's direction and obeyed. They stood there in front of Xander, Willow, and Buffy waiting to find out what the almighty Xander wanted. Xander turned to Willow.  
  
"Michael or Riley… Who do you think for Buff?"  
  
Willow looked them over and Buffy went to protest but Xander put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Riley," Willow declared after giving the men a thorough look over. Buffy watched as the homely looking boy went and sat down.  
  
"Riley you are now Buff's puppy. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"No," Riley said gruffly and looked Buffy up and down.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy and smirked and Buffy just looked at Riley not knowing what to do with him.  
  
"Sit?!" Buffy told him and he listen and Buffy's eyes got wide and she smiled to herself.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The bell rang for first block to start and the man in the front of the room turned around.  
  
" Alright children settle down, you teacher will be here soon. I am Mr. Jackson. I will be sitting in until he arrives. Now SETTLE!"  
  
Buffy stared at the man then turned and looked at Willow and Xander. They smirked and kept doing what they were doing which was a sign to the rest of the class to blow this guy off. Mr. Jackson just turned back around in the car and closed his eyes and looked at the blackboard.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Will while we are waiting for teach to show, we can help Buff here break in her new puppy," Xander said and looked down at her.  
  
" I agree," Willow looked Buffy up and down and sneered, Buffy's eyes got wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you are going to have a puppy you have to look like a master and if I may say, right now, Buff, you look like the bitch."  
  
Buffy looked down at her sundress and then back at Willow.  
  
"We can't do anything about your clothes right now but the god awful make up we can," Willow reached down into her bag, "Come here."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Willow finished redoing Buffy's make up and turned the compact so that Buffy could see her new face. Buffy's eyes went wide with shock. She had dark purpley red lipstick on and black eyeliner and shadow with just a hit of yellow so she didn't look to funny with that dress on.  
  
"Not perfect but it's a start," Willow said examining her work.  
  
  
  
"We will work on attitude later, class is getting ready to start," Xander said and slide down into his seat and looked forward.  
  
Willow sat down in her seat silent and the rest of the class hushed and looked forward at the cue of Willow and Xander as the door knob to the room began to turn. 


	5. Mr Williams and the Blondes

!!Names will be changed…lol!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the door Mr. Spencer Williams stood and smoothed his bleach blonde hair back. He pushed his sunglasses up on his nose. He shifted his papers from one hand to another and reached out and grabbed the door knob. He heard his class quiet down as he started turning the knob, he shook his head, he pitied the fool that they had subbing in his class. He pushed the door open and the substitute can darting out the had. Mr. Williams gave a hearty laugh as he closed the door. He walked over and sat his papers down and turned to his class. He pulled his sunglasses off and folded them up and sat them on his desk. Buffy turned to Willow and Willow was fanning herself with her hand and smiled at Buffy. Buffy turned and looked up at Mr. William's as he raised his head, his blue eyes flashed and Buffy's eyes widened. That was the man on the motorcycle. She couldn't believe he was old enough to be her teacher. He only looked a and five years older than her. Mr. William's noticed Buffy sitting there with Riley in front of her.  
  
" Mr. Walsh, why are you sitting out of your assigned seat?" Mr. Williams said with a slight cockney accent  
  
  
  
Riley looked at Xander and then at Buffy and Xander smirked.  
  
" Well, as you can tell we have a new girl in class and Willow and I have taken her under our wings so to speak and Riley is now her…puppy so he needs to sit near her."  
  
Mr. Williams looked at Xander and shook his head and looked back down at his attendance. He began marking names off with out looking up. He got to the end of the list and looked up at Buffy.  
  
"You name?"  
  
" Buffy Summers."  
  
" Buf..fy..Summ.ers," he said as he wrote it down, he looked back up, " Well I am Mr. Williams, you can call me that or Spike like the rest of the class."  
  
"Uh…why do they call you Spike?" Buffy asked as the rest of the class began to snicker.  
  
Mr. Williams sat down in his chair and pulled out some reading glassed and put them on.  
  
" You will find out," he said as he looked down to his book.  
  
Buffy swooned on the inside as his voice teased her ears. She couldn't help it she felt like fanning herself like Willow had been doing. Buffy watched as he stood up and walked over to a book case and bent over to get a book. Every female in class leaned to get a look at his as, Buffy did not realize that she was doing it to until she almost fell out of her desk. He had a nice firm ass all she wanted to do was walk up and smack it. Mr. Williams grabbed the book and stood up straight with incredible speed.  
  
" Now ladies is it really necessary to do that every time I go to get a book?"  
  
Willow smirked and licked her lips.  
  
"Why yes it is Spike, if you didn't want us doing it, you should try to not have such a nice ass…eat a few donuts…do not work out…get a fatter ass and we will be looking away…but until this we will always be starting at that ass."  
  
Mr. Williams walked over and handed Buffy the book. She took it and looked up shyly into he eyes and he smirk. Melting…she could feel her insides melting.  
  
" We are on page 97, I will need to see you after class so you can get the rest of the assignments," he stated and looked deep into her eyes," Who is your next teacher?"  
  
Buffy couldn't look around be reached down and pulled her schedule out of her bag and struggling broke eye contact and looked down at the paper. She looked back up at him, he seemed closer but Buffy pushed that thought from her head.  
  
" Gym with Couch Liam Angle," Buffy's voice startled her.  
  
" Oh he will understand if you are a little late."  
  
Buffy smiled and Mr. Williams walked back up to the front of the class and opened his book.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The bell rang and most of the students hustled out of the class. Willow and Xander sauntered out and Buffy walked to the front of the class. Once all the students had left Mr. Williams pulled his glasses off and walked around the front of his desk. He leaned against it. Buffy say on one of the desk in the front of the class. She looked him up and down and could not help the thought running threw her mind. And for some odd reason she new he would be good…no better than good, great in bed. Mr. Williams pushed off his desk and walked towards Buffy.  
  
"It must be hard coming in in the middle of the year, not knowing anyone," he rubbed the side of her face and Buffy leaned in towards his hand and he smiled, " Not know that you a slayer, yet either, right pet?"  
  
Buffy looked at him confused, Spike looked down at her slightly shocked. He took a few steps back and grabbed some papers off the desk and handed them to her.  
  
"You make up assignments, Buffy. You can go now."  
  
Buffy looked at him confused and took the papers and left the room. Spike leaned against the desk.  
  
" She does not bloody remember!"  
  
"I told you she wouldn't."  
  
"But why, more majik was used on her than was ever used on me, We am I the only curse soul here in Sunnydale that remembers anything."  
  
"You just said it, you have a soul."  
  
" But so did Angel."  
  
"But he did not sacrifice himself, he was not a casualty of the apocalypse …like us."  
  
" But doesn't it kill you not to be able to tell them."  
  
"It kills me to see things this way again with me actually causing it."  
  
"Have you or the other blonde found out have to reverse the spell yet."  
  
"No we are working on it."  
  
"Well hurry up."  
  
Spike said and stood up and walked out of the room and a woman let out a deep breath and faded into the wall. 


End file.
